


Brand New Day

by stairwaydowntohell



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Trask/Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, repairing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stairwaydowntohell/pseuds/stairwaydowntohell
Summary: Hedwig disappeared after her breakdown. Yitzhak, on the other hand, started performing again with The Angry Inch. It's been weeks since she left and no one knows, where is she or if she's even alive. Until one concert.
Relationships: Hedwig Robinson | Hansel Schmidt/Yitzhak





	Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely agree that Hedwig and Yitzhak are dysfunctional in every way possible. Yet I love this relationship. Because I see them as two broken people, who are trying to find their other half, their happiness. And I think somewhere deep down they know that they need each other. But they took the wrong way. It would need a lot of work, tries and compromises to make their relationship work, so it wouldn't be so toxic. But I think that it's possible. And after Midnight Radio I'm even more sure, because of the moment of reconciliation between them. When Hedwig pushed herself aside and set Yitzhak free.
> 
> So that's kinda why I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!  
> ༆༆✫༆༆✫༆༆✫༆༆✫༆༆  
> This work is also published on Wattpad under name stairwaydowntohell

The crowd was screaming his name as he bowed to the audience one last time. Well, they were shouting his stage name, Krystal Nacht. After Hedwig gave him her wig, Yitzhak eventually went back to performing in drag. Once again, he named himself Krystal Nacht and with The Angry Inch (who were missing a singer, because Hedwig disappeared God knows where) they started performing again. They were still playing Hedwig's songs, though they've written a couple of their own. It was their way to honour her, because no matter how she behaved towards them, the boys still cared for her. And they made sure to always mention her name.

Yitzhak and the band went backstage, tired after long concert. Phyllis turned out to be wizard or something, because she got them this huge gig in New York. When they went on stage to start the show, they were all surprised how many people have come to see them. The Angry Inch became very popular after Hedwig left.

At first Yitzhak felt weird, because he had this feeling that they stole the fame from Hedwig, that they stole something she always wanted so badly. But then he accepted the fact that she basically gave them her carrier. She gave them the oppurtunity to live her dream, because she understood that she never could.

Yitzhak sat down on a chair in his dressing room and looked into the mirror. A face with a lot of make-up and glitters was looking at him. _Krystal_ was looking at him. But now was time to be Yitzhak again. He removed the wig from his head and placed it on a wig stand on the side of the table. He reached his hand and his fingers gently caressed the blond hair. It was the wig that Hedwig gave him the last time they performed together.

_The last time he saw her._

As he was stroking the wig, Yitzhak's mind drifted to Hedwig. Like it always did on concerts. He missed her. Despite the way she treated him, deep down he loved her. Deep down he knew that he needed her. But now she was gone and he didn't know if she ever comes back. If he ever sees her again.

God, he missed her so much.

 _"The last time I saw you, we had just split in two,"_ he sang quietly as he started to getting rid of his make-up. _"You were looking at me, I was looking at you."_

 _"You had a way so familiar I could not recognize. Cause you had blood on your face and I had blood in my eyes,"_ a voice behind him continued. Yitzhak, startled by the sudden noise, turned around and saw a familiar face.

But before he could say something, she continued singing. And he joined her. _"But I swear by your expression, that the pain down in your soul was the same, as the one down in mine. That's the pain. That cuts a straight line down through the heart. We call it love."_

"Hedwig?" Yitzhak breathed. The person nodded. It was her. She looked a lot different. Her sparkly clothes were gone, replaced by normal jeans and hoodie. There was no make-up on her face. No, there was, but just a little amount of it. On her head was blond wig, but much less extravagant than those she used to wear. Even her heals were missing.

"Hello Yitzhak," she said softly. Hedwig's eyes were fixed on her husband's face. She would never say it out loud, but he looked so beautiful with the rest of his make-up blurred over his face. Hedwig took a step closer. Then another. And then another and another until she was standing right next to him.

Yitzhak's wife took his hand. He let her to pull him up to his feet and he walked with her a few steps away. They sat down on a small sofa that was in Yitzhak's dressing room. Hedwig took the make-up eraser from his hand. She gently began to wipe away the rest of eye shadows from his eyelids. Just like he used to do after her concerts. It felt strange yet somehow familiar.

They kept they mouths closed (except that Hedwig told Yithak a couple of times to lift his head, so she could wipe the make-up away) the whole time until Hedwig finally put the make-up eraser away.

"What are you doing here?" Yitzhak asked his wife.

Hedwig shrugged. "I heard you guys were performing tonight and I came to see you. You were good." The tone she used sounded so different. She wasn't talking with the amount of confidence she usually did. Even her "I don't give a fuck" expression was gone. It looked like she was scared. Scared that she will say something that will push Yitzhak away.

Her husband didn't look like she convinced him. If she wanted to see them, she wouldn't have to wait for a concert. She could just give them a call. But Hedwig hasn't showed up in weeks. Skszp once said she might be dead and it could've been true as far as they knew, though Yitzhak refused to believe it.

So why now? Why did she came now?

Yitzhak looked her in the eyes. "Where were you Hedwig? We..." he paused and took a deep breath. "We thought you might be dead."

Hedwig noticed the way he said it. There were sadness, happiness, fear and relieve at the same time in his voice. Then she realized what it meant.

_He cares about me. He really cares._

"As you can see, I'm still very alive." There it was, the tone of her voice he was used to. Hedwig smiled at him. It was the "you're idiot" kind of smile. Yitzhak couldn't help it and smile too. This was his Hedwig.

Then, out of nowhere, an idea crossed Yitzhak's mind. He stood up and reached his hand to Hedwig. Surprisingly she took it and stood up as well. "Come," he said and walked out of the room. Hedwig followed. When Yitzhak turned around, he noticed she was smiling.

This reminded her of the time she spent with Tommy. Of the moment he kissed her. The moment he discovered her "angry inch". But she was focusing on the positives. She made herself to stop thinking about the moment Tommy left her.

Wait, why was she thinking about Tommy at all?

She was here with Yitzhak. No, she was here _because of_ Yitzhak. She came back because she wanted to see him again. The time she spent alone, wandering around the city made her realize something. She missed her band. Hedwig always thought she doesn't really need them, but she did. They were the only family she had. The only ones who stayed with her until the very end. It was her who left, not them.

And she missed her husband. The shadow what was always there, following her every step. The voice in the background, echoing her every word. The human punch bag at whom she could yell, whom she could humiliate, with whom she could do whatever she wanted, yet he stayed. They were fighting very often, yes. He left her a couple of times, yes. But he always came back to her. _Always_.

Without realizing that they were walking up stairs, Hedwig found herself on the roof. She was lost in her thoughts the whole way up here, so didn't notice that Yitzhak has let go of her hand and was now standing at the edge. Hedwig walked to him. She saw his hands resting on a small wall (which was there probably to make it harder to fall down) on the very edge of the roof. He seemed like he didn't care at all that he was still dressed in drag, though it must have been interesting sight for people who'd look out of the window on the roof.

Yitzhak was looking at the city covered in darkness, disturbed only by lights in windows and street lamps. Hedwig's eyes fixed on the roof, but then slowly made their way up to Yitzhak's face. _He looks beatiful,_ she thought. Hedwig gently placed her hand on his. Yitzhak's palm turned and he squeezed her hand in his. He didn't seem to let go soon.

Yitzhak smiled. This was probably the most peaceful and beautiful moment they've ever had. No fighting, no mocking the other one (usually Yitzhak). Just them, quietly holding hands and enjoying each other's company. At least Yitzhak did. He wasn't sure how his wife felt. And he had no idea she felt the same.

"I missed you," Yitzhak said into the peaceful night. His eyes wandered to Hedwig, waiting for her to say something. But she was silent. Why wasn't she saying anything? Yitzhak was expecting that she will say that he's an idiot (or some even worse word), that she will make fun of him, that she will say something that will probably hurt his feelings like she usually did.

But what she said was something Yitzhak would have never guessed. And it took his breath away.

"I missed you too."

Hedwig felt his glare and turned her head to the side to face him. She saw pure shock in her husband's eyes.

Yitzhak opened his mouth, but couldn't find any words. "You... Do you... Do you mean it?" he breathed in surprise when he found his voice again. This was not happening, no. This must have been a dream. Yitzhak didn't have any other explanation.

Hedwig nodded and Yitzhak remained speechless.

"Do you think we can make this relationship work?" she asked. The endless days of loneliness made her realize something. She wanted this to work. The days she's spent without her husband made he realize that she missed him and needed him in her life.

Yitzhak looked at her. His answer was mirrored in his eyes. _I don't know_. And Hedwig didn't know either.

Could all the years of ruining what they had be forgotten? Could their relationship be repaired? Could they ever make it work? Could they ever be happy together?

Those were questions none of them knew the answer to.

Yitzhak smiled at her. "We can try." Then he leaned in for a kiss. It was spontaneous move. He didn't know how will Hedwig react. Will she push him away? Or will she let him kiss her?

To his surprise it was Hedwig who pressed her lips against his. At first he was holding back, it was gentle but cautious kiss. Like he was expecting the moment end soon and he didn't want to get rejected. But this wasn't enough for Hedwig. She kissed him back with more passion. Yitzhak opened his mouth and allowed Hedwig's tongue into his mouth. The kiss eventually became more heaten.

When they finally broke apart to catch their breaths, they looked at each other. In their eyes was clearly visible surprise. Both were asking themselves what the hell just happened. The kiss was something they haven't done in a long time. Well, when they were performing together, Hedwig kissed him a few of times on stage, but that was usually to humiliate him and to make the audience laugh. In private they barely touched each other the last couple of months they were together (not counting sleeping, because they always slept in one bed and that made not touching each other impossible).

They've drifted quite apart.

But now it seemed like they might find a way to the other one again.

"I'm going back to the hotel," Yitzhak told her. It was late and he was tired after long day. On the other hand, he knew Hedwig will disappear the second he leaves and he won't see her again for a long time, or maybe never. Then he got an idea. "Wanna come with me?" he asked.

And she did.

The next morning when Hedwig woke up, she was in a room she did not recognize. She felt a pressure on her waist. It was Yitzhak's arm protectively wrapped around her. She smiled and carefuly got out of bed, trying not to wake her husband. She walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside. Hedwig watched with a mischievous smile as the sun shone into Yitzhak's eyes, causing him to wake up right into bright light. She watched how he lifted his hand to cover his face from the sun.

Instead of "good morning" Yitzhak just mumbled something and went to the bathroom. Hedwig stayed in front of the window, watching the sunrise. She saw hope in the orange and red light. A chance for new life, just like when she left Berlin. But with one small difference. She wasn't gonna screw up this time.

_It was a brand new day._


End file.
